No me decepciones
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Jasper va detrás de una humana y cree que Alice le retiene para que no caiga en la tentación de alimentarse de su sangre, pero Alice tiene en mente otro tipo de tentaciones. One-Shoot.


**Disclaimer:** todo es de S. Meyer, menos la trama que es mía.

**Claim:** Jasper/Alice.

**Summary: **Jasper va detrás de una humana y cree que Alice le retiene para que no caiga en la tentación de alimentarse de su sangre, pero Alice tiene en mente otro tipo de tentaciones.

**Rating:** K.

* * *

**No me decepciones**

Alice ha decidido que hoy era el día perfecto para renovar el armario, y Jasper, cómo no, la sigue a donde quiera que ella va.

Llevan más de tres horas entre probadores, ropa, zapatos, complementos y, sobre todo, entre una multitud de gente que parece engullirlo todo a su paso. Y Alice sabe -o debería saber- que las multitudes no son el fuerte de Jasper. Todo lo contrario, podríamos llamarlo su mayor debilidad.

Jasper lo lleva lo mejor que puede. Aquella mañana sabía que era peligroso salir de casa, pero cuando Alice abre la boca, nada puede impedir que Jasper cumpla sus deseos.

Así que, allí está, cargado con decenas de bolsas, paseando por una de las calles más concurridas de Seattle y procurando respirar lo menos posible.

Pero, a veces, la voluntad no basta. A veces, la tentación supera la ética, la moral y la razón; y te conviertes en un completo desconocido para ti mismo.

Por eso, Jasper no puede evitar girar la cabeza cuando ella pasa a su vera, observar embelesado el contoneo de sus delgadas caderas, escuchar la musicalidad del repiqueteo de sus tacones al andar, y el modo en el que se mueve su pelo cuando lo airea el viento. Pero, sin duda, lo que más le hace poner la atención sobre ella es su aroma; su olor es insoportablemente delicioso, y la boca se le hace agua.

Alice se gira y vuelve sobre sus pasos, al ver que Jasper no la sigue. Éste se ha quedado inmóvil en medio de la gente y tiene la mirada fija en algo o en alguien. Alice sigue la dirección de su mirada y se topa con una chica: alta, rubia, de curvas sugerentes, ojos azulados y unos labios rojos y carnosos -que hasta a ella se le hacen apetecibles de besar.

Jasper mantiene una lucha interior, no sabe si saltar sobre la chica allí mismo o llevarla a un callejón apartado. Sus pupilas se dilatan hasta ocultar casi por completo la pequeña franja ambarina de sus iris, y entreabre los labios para absorber mejor el elixir de supresa.

El alma de Alice se resquebraja y siente una punzada de dolor en el pecho. No puede creer que décadas de confianza puedan tirarse por la borda de aquella manera, con un gesto tan simple, con una mirada de Jasper fija en una chica que no era ella.

Justo en el momento en el que Jasper siente que no puede esperar ni un segundo más para beber de aquella suculenta sangre, y avanza un paso hacia adelante, Alice le agarra, envolviendo el brazo de Jasper con su diminuta mano.

—Jasper, no... No me decepciones —solloza Alice.

El remordimiento que recorre el cuerpo de Jasper en ese instante es mil veces superior al deseo y la quemazón que siente en la garganta. Se gira hacia Alice y el dolor, en vez de disminuir, se acrecienta.

—Alice, yo... Lo siento—. Y agacha la cabeza avergonzado.

—En realidad no debes disculparte por nada, soy yo, que soy una estúpida celosa. No debería haberte impedido ir tras aquella chica...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué dices Alice? No te entiendo.

—Pues que si la prefieres a ella, ve. Aún estás a tiempo de alcanzarla.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te importa que mate a una humana inocente? —exclama Jasper incrédulo.

La cara de Alice expresa de todo menos comprensión.

—¿Matarla? Creía que ibas a ir tras ella porque te había gustado y querías conocerla. Ya sabes, pensé que después de tanto tiempo te habías aburrido de mí.

Jasper no sabe como reaccionar ante tal ocurrencia de Alice y no puede evitar comenzar a reír a carcajada limpia. Alice se enfurruña, frunce el ceño, tuerce la boca y cruza los brazos.

—No sé que le ves de cómico a la situación, Jasper Hale —le replica ella, ofendida.

Jasper para de reír al instante y su expresión se vuelve seria, pero a la vez dulce.

—¿Tú te aburrirías de mí alguna vez por mucho tiempo que pasara? —le cuestiona Jasper.

El silencio de Alice es la mayor afirmación que podía haber dado, mira a Jasper fija y profundamente, diciéndole todo lo que no podría explicarle con palabras. Jasper la comprende a la perfección y abraza a Alice entre aquella multitud de gente que vive ajena a todo, a sus besos, sus palabras de cariño y sus juramentos de amor eterno.

* * *

_He vuelto a mis orígenes, creo. Pero no por mucho tiempo *evil laugh*._

_xoxo, readers._


End file.
